Union between a Samurai and Princess
by SaiyanWarrior200
Summary: AU Slight Xover with Samurai Warriors. Naruto is a Samurai who serves under Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Tayuya is a fallen Princess her clan having been defeated. A arranged marriage is setup between the two. He finds her in his room that night. Lemon R&R please


Slight crossover with Samurai Warriors. Naruto is one of the elite Samurai and retainers who serves Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Tayuya is a fallen princess her clan having been defeated in battle by the Toyotomi in Feudal Japan. To make peace between the two clans, Hideyoshi arranges a wedding between the two. First time writing a NaruTayu lemon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A blonde haired man wearing red and black Samurai armor stepped into the throne room of the capital. The blonde was over twenty years of age and was a promising samurai and retainer in the ranks of The Toyotomi army.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki! I've been wanting to see you. It's good you responded so quickly to my summons!" Said the man seated on the throne happily.

"Lord Hideyoshi, I've come as quick as I could." The blond said and bowed to him respectfully. The man got off his throne and walked towards him and Naruto noticed he wasn't wearing his trademark helmet.

"You'll soon be calling me Shogun or Emperor Hideyoshi soon enough my boy!" He said good naturedly to him and Naruto smiled at him. Of all the lords left, none had the power to oppose him, Hideyoshi Toyotomi who was clearly set to unite the land and end the wars.

"You know why I decided on this quest after Yamazaki?" Hideyoshi asked him as he walked in front of him. "It was to build a world where people can be happy. I wanted to fulfill my late Lord Nobunaga's ambition. And I'm so close, in a year or two at last the land shall be mine! It's cause of the efforts of people like you that I'm so close!"

"My lord…you humble me with your words." Naruto said and bowed his head.

Hideyoshi looked at him, he had taken the young samurai in as his own son. After defeating Katsuie Shibata at Shizugatake his old companion's dying words where to prevent the boy from committing seppuku as that was his first battle and felt dishonored that he could not save him. Naruto was of a minor clan and lord that had been lost long ago in the wars. Back then he was little more than a skinny scarecrow wearing oversized armor and wielding a sword much too big for him. Seeing himself in the boys' eyes he had taken him in as his own son and his wife Nene adored him being Naruto's unofficial mother along with her other three "children," Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, and Masanori.

Naruto had grown and had gotten a proper teaching as before he didn't know how to read or write. The boy had learned quickly wanting to please his Lord and had become quite strong. He was always eager to prove himself to everyone and had became a skilled Samurai. No match for perhaps Yukimura Sanada or Tadakatsu Honda but still quite capable of holding his own in battle.

"Naruto your growth has impressed me and you are becoming quite valuable in my army. As you know, only The Hojo in the East and The Date Clan now stand in our path for total victory. We'll handle them soon enough eventually. Before we deal with them there's something I want to talk to you about."

Naruto looked at him as they walked throughout he throne room.

"The Mazaki clan in Kanto is no more. We defeated their army two weeks ago and have won over their territory."

"I know that, I participated in that battle my lord." Naruto said to him.

"That you did, and I want to reward you for all you have done for me. The leader of The Mazaki clan, set the castle on fire and committed Seppuku after his defeat. His only daughter was given to us after the battle was over with. In exchange for taking his life, we where not to harm her."

"I don't see what this has to do with me." Naruto said to him not understanding. Hideyoshi smiled and mentioned for him to look.

He turned and saw an nineteen year girl with long red hair being escorted by two other Samurai into the room. She walked towards them and she had her head up and her brown eyes where staring ahead. She had a defiant look on her face. She walked to them and stopped.

"Naruto Uzumaki, meet Tayuya Mazaki. Princess of the Clan, and your wife."

"W-What?" Naruto shouted and looked at him disbelief in his eyes. The girl just huffed and glared at him.

"Naruto, you need a wife. At your age you need to start raising a family to continue on your legacy, you may die in battle one day. The same with Tayuya as she is the last of her clan and family name. I know she will make a suitable wife for you."

"Lord Hideyoshi I must refuse, I have no focus on getting married." Naruto protested to him as the girl in front of him still didn't talk.

"When her father made negotiations with me after the battle he said he would surrender and commit Seppuku only if she was spared. Don't think of her as some fragile flower. She fought in the battle and she knocked out both Masanori and Kiyomasa before she could be detained. She's a fighter that's for certain and you two are near the same age." He said with a wink Naruto's way.

Naruto looked at him and back at the woman who was to be his future wife. He had to admit she did look attractive but the scowl she had on her face seemed permanent. Her family and clan had lost and she was at the mercy of The Toyotomi, Naruto didn't know why Hideyoshi had wanted him to marry the woman in front of him.

"You two shall be wedded in one months time, arrangements are already being made and Nene is excited to have a wedding here in the capital. I relieve you of your duty for that time as my retainer and I want you two to get to know one another. I'm sure there's no problems here is there?" Hideyoshi said to them.

Naruto was silent, he really didn't want to get married but refusing the order and wishes of the man who had taken him in and treated him like a son would be dishonorable. "I…see no problem, I shall marry her to preserve the Mazaki clan and ensure The Uzumaki clan as well continues Lord Hideyoshi."

"Excellent! Tayuya is there a problem with this marriage?" He asked her and she didn't say anything although Naruto can tell she wasn't too pleased with this arrangement.

"Very well then, Naruto. You and your bride should get prepared for next month, I'm not sparing any expenses on this wedding." Hideyoshi said to him and clapped him on the back.

The Princess turned and left the room being escorted by the guards. Naruto watched her go and wondered how he this was going to work out.

Later that day after done with his duties he headed to his home in the capital. The house was a medium sized one that looked rather plain and simple on the outside but was quite well furnished on the inside. A servant came out and bowed to him and Naruto gave him the reigns to his horse and told him to brush him down and feed him.

Removing his armor and clothing he dressed in a plain simple kimono. The servants had prepared a fresh meal of chicken and rice and he sat down and ate dinner. As he ate he thought about the girl he was going to have to marry. Dipping the chicken into the sauce he brought it to his mouth and chewed and swallowed as he thoughts where busy.

He didn't know a whole lot about her, he had heard she was the daughter of the Mazaki clan ruler and expected her to be some pampered spoiled child. But what Hideyoshi had told him was that she was quite strong and had fought in the losing battle. He could tell that she was athletically built and probably knew her way around a sword. He may have to watch his back around her.

He took a drink of Sake and grimaced. He wasn't that hungry, he pushed the plate away and a servant came and picked it up and took it away. He looked outside and saw the moon was raising. It was late and he might as well head to bed.

He slid the door to his room open and closed it after entering it. He turned around and was startled to see who was on his futon.

"It's about time you got here, I was wondering when the hell you was going to get here." Tayuya said the red haired woman seated down on it.

"What are you doing in my room?" Naruto asked her. "And when did you get here?"

"Hmph, I'm living here now under the orders of your jackass lord. Although I don't plan on staying here much longer." She said to him and revealed a knife.

"What are you doing with that?" Naruto said getting into a defensive stance.

"I was planning on committing suicide if you didn't show up in the next ten minutes. But since you're here I guess I'll do it now." She said and brought it up and pointed it at her chest.

"Put that down!" Naruto ordered her and she glared at him.

"Why the hell should I? You bastards killed my people and forced my father to impale himself on his own sword. You think I'm going to be your obedient wife?" She said to him remembering her father ordering her to go to them.

"Your father refused to bow to Lord Hideyoshi, this wouldn't have happened if he had submitted to him, he would still be alive if he decided not to fight a battle he knew he couldn't win." Naruto said to her and she continued glaring at him.

She held the knife near her chest seeming intent on committing suicide. Naruto knew he couldn't let her do this. "I'd rather my clan disappear forever into the pages of history than be your damn wife or concubine." She said to him

"Don't do this Tayuya," He said calling her by her name. "There was no other choice what happened at the battle. During these times stuff that happens like that is unavoidable. We had to defeat them as they could've been a threat to finally restoring peace to Japan. Don't kill yourself and disobey your father's wishes" He said to her.

She removed the knife near her chest and held it in her hand. He relaxed a bit thinking his words where having an effect on her.

"…You're right, I shouldn't kill myself. I should kill you instead!" She shouted and suddenly got up and charged him knife in hand.

Naruto was surprised by this unexpected attack and dodged the stabbing motion. She attacked him again and Naruto managed to grab her by the arm and prevent her from stabbing him. The two struggled but he didn't call out for any servants as he attempted to subdue this mad woman.

"Drop it!" He shouted at her.

"The hell I will!" She shouted back at him as she tried to win the struggle. Naruto sidestepped her and tripped her up causing her to fall forward.

She hit the ground and lost hold of the knife as it fell to the floor. She went to pick it back up but a weight fell on her as Naruto got on top of her and reached towards it. Getting it first he threw it out the window eliminating it from the room.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she struggled underneath him. Naruto held her down as she was thrashing wildly.

"Stop this!" He ordered her getting frustrated. She managed to turn on her back and attempted to head butt him. Naruto avoided it as he pinned her arms down and used his weight to keep her from squirming and thrashing under him.

The red head shook her head trying to get free but he held her still. Both where panting heavily after what had happened in the brief fight. The two stared at one another and Naruto realized he was staring at her lips. He stared at them and didn't know what was coming over him.

He leaned down towards her and she responded by snapping her head up and trying to bit him. He draw his head back and she tried again and missed. He waited this time and when he did it again he waited for her to bite. He dodged and while she was closing her mouth managed to catch her off guard by kissing her.

"Mmph!" She muttered as he kissed her. Their lips where pressed against one another as he was kissing her. Tayuya shook her head trying to get him off her but he was persistent. Their lips moved against one another as he tasted her sweet taste. She tasted like honey to him. As he kissed her the grip on her arms loosened as she was surprisingly not fighting him as hard as she had been.

He broke the kiss and gasped for breath. He looked down at the girl and noticed there was a different look in her eyes now. As if a glazed look had appeared in them and she was staring at him and breathing heavily.

She snapped her head forward and kissed him suddenly. Catching him off guard the grip on her hands disappeared and she brought them up and wrapped them around him as she knocked him to the floor and got on top of him a hungry look in her eyes.

The situation had drastically changed, the two had nearly been involved in a fight to the death moments ago and where now kissing and panting heavily. She straddled him as she was on top of him and continued kissing him.

They fought for dominance over the other as he wrapped his arms around her and sat up. His hand was on her back and slowly undoing the bow of her kimono that she weared. The bow came loose and he set to her neck, kissing and nibbling on it and she let out a moan of pleasure. She turned her head giving him better access to his target. He finished feasting on her neck and kissed her on the lips as they where being driven on by their emotions.

Tayuya let out a gasp as he slowly laid her down and undressed her. He looked over her near flawless body, she was perfect. Her belly was perfectly toned and athletic as he could tell she was strong. He kissed her on the belly slowly going up to the two mounds of flesh on her chest. He took her left breast in his mouth and sucked on it making her cry out in shock and joy. He wrapped his tongue around the nipple and licked it. His hand was massaging her other breast.

The red head let out a cry as he sucked on her breast enjoying what he was doing to her. She wrapped her arms around him as he removed himself from her breast. Licking his lips he gently kissed the top of them and made his way up her neck and then kissed her on the lips.

The two moaned at the same time as they struggled for dominance over the other, nearly was willing to back down or give an inch in this contest to see who would take command. He felt her hands slip inside his Kimono and undid the top half of it exposing his upper body. Placing her hands on his chest she pushes him down and gets back on top.

Kissing him roughly and fiercely she felt his tongue go inside her mouth and entangled with her own. The two fought one another for control as both wanted to be the one in charge in this unexpected situation.

Naruto managed to get control as the two bodies had made their way to the futon mattress. Placing her down on the soft slik sheets he looked over her body and then up at her. She looked at him as the two continued. Their cries and moans echoed throughout the room. The actions of both of them throughout it neither of them regretted.

Tayuya got on top of the Samurai and as she moaned as he kissed her neck she ran her hands throughout his blonde hair. The former Princess caressed his chest and made her way down towards his throbbing member. Taking it in hand she rubbed and stroked it causing him to cry out in shock. She continued doing so drawing him wild as it was his first time. Too focused on being a Samurai he had never settled down. She removed her hand and kissed him roughly on the lips and he gently licked her lips.

Not caring if any servants in the house heard them Naruto brought her down and getting on top spreaded her legs. Settling himself in between he stroked her hair and looked at her as if asking for permission. She nodded granting him permission and access to her womanhood.

He thrusted inside her and she cried out in pain as he was big. He stroke her face gently and shushed her. He thrusted again and she cried out not as loud though as she was getting use to him inside her. He gave a third thrust and her cry was little more than a whimper of excitement. He kissed her and gave a fourth thrust inside her and she moaned not wanting him to stop.

The two continued on throughout the night, both Samurai and Princess' bodies up against the other and they fit and molded together. Neither said anything to the other above a moan or cry.

Finally after what seemed like hours the two laid on the futon, exhausted, tired, sore, but each feeling satisfied with what had happened between them. Naruto was gently stroking her side as Tayuya looked at him with weary eyes.

"Maybe this arranged marriage will work out after all…" He said to her and she let out a moan and turned her naked back to him.

Leaning forward he kissed the back of her neck and wrapping his arms around her pulled her close and laid her on his chest. She looked up at him and faintly he saw her smile.

"Maybe it will…" She said laying her head on his chest. Naruto nodded at her. There was still much to learn about one another before they where to be wedded as the actions of one night of love making didn't mean anything.

But for now, Naruto only wanted to sleep with his bride.

A Month later, The two where wedded and married in the capital. Uniting the Uzumaki and Mazaki clans under one house.

A/N: That's it for this story. Review please.


End file.
